


These Bitches Dragged Me Into This, But Jokes On Them Because I'm Headed to Hell

by May_Flowers



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Buzzfeed Unsolved Season 15: The Man with to many names, Crack, God has no place here, Haikyuu + My Immortal Minibang, Hell, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, ME - Freeform, My Immortal AU, no beta we die like men, technically no warning apply bc it's terrible not horrible like Donald Trump, technically this is in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Flowers/pseuds/May_Flowers
Summary: Shoyo Himbo Draek Passionfruit Hinata iz guna b a star!!1!! But btween hiz crazzy Rival (AU: omg Kageyama is soooooooo hot!!1!1) and the smokin Team Cap he doesnt now if he'll make it outta thiz year alive!Join Hinata as he gets threw Highschool at Jim Charlies Prep School for Young Twunks and triez to b the best baseball player ever!! ;) !!1!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20
Collections: Volleyballs + Eyeliner = A Lot of Sin





	These Bitches Dragged Me Into This, But Jokes On Them Because I'm Headed to Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluesunrays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesunrays/gifts).



> Listen, these chucklefucks proposed a My Immortial and Haikyuu crossover. I've only seen the first season of Haikyuu and never read my immortal but you know what? I think that's going to make it even more accurate. For the record I'm not sorry for the gratuitous usage of strange adjectives to describe male body parts but I am sorry you have to read them.

My name iz Shoyo Himbo Draek Passionfruit Hinata & I'm guna b a star!!1!! My mum and da are the wortz peeps in the wrld! Those bi***** treid to make mi go to a stupid college pep school! UGGgH!11!!!

But ef I did thut I wouldnt git to see the SMOKIN basketball captin Dadchi (AN: DADDY CAICHI COULD _RAIL ME_ ANY **DAY** ) or fite it out on the softball flour with my Crazzy Rival Kageshitty! Who es SUCH A bitch btw. It only took 9 str8 hours of singing Caught In A Bad Romance bi Lady GoGo, an absolite _queen_ , b4 my parnts let me go to Jim Charlies Prep School for Young Twunks!!!!!

Its my 1st day 'n check outt these fits, 

I look sooooooooooooooooo SCRUMPTIOUS!! Captin Hottie will eat me up! Ehhhhhhhhh!1!!!! 

I'm walking up the hallway in mi gorg vans when suddenly mi CRAZZY RIVAL Kageshitty pulled me in2 the janiters closet. HOW DARE THAT F****** bU***!! :-(((((((((!!!! Mi hand went to skap that Kageshitty across the feca but instead he caought mi hand and pulled me into his _strong_ **sturdy _chest._ **He linead forwrd to wisper in mi ear...

"i h8 u!!!11!!"

I screemed back "i h8 u 2!!111!!!!!!" 

and den i felt his warm mouth orgin in mine. Ohhhhh!!! Thes wil be goud practice for Captin Dadchi!

Our tongues battled for dominance. I felt his manly figers slep in2 mi secret place...

" _ohhhhhhh Kageshitty pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee..."_ i moaned 

His fingers probed mi rosebud and i let out a MASSIVE MOAN!!!  
  
  


I glnced @ his glistening **ROD** yeeting out form his torso, "Plz Kageshitty gave me the fruits of your manhood b4 the gay security clown and otter couple catch us??????"

I bent ovr the moth infested drawl and waved my lil' pink rosebud in the ari hoppin that Kageshitty would heave his mighty schlong in2 my warm and luscious cavern. He pivoted 4wrd and then moan sups loud in my ear 'nd came. He slpped my ass, wisperd "Good Job Shoyo Himbo Draek Passionfruit Hinata", & left.

OMG MY BFFFFFFF & EVER IS NEVER GUNNA BELEVE THES!!!!

B4 i culd get mi phone DADCHI WALKED IN2 THE BATHRRM!!11!!

I gsped "OMG DADCHI ITS NOT WUT U THENK!" I Haerd him sniff & a single drop of wauter het the flour b4 be run away cryong. _I'm haertbraken_

WHAT A EXSITIN' PHIRST DAY!!!! I CANT W8 2 PLAY HANDBALL L8R!

**Author's Note:**

> It's a crack fic, please don't come for me. I promise I have other works that, while not great, are significantly better than this smoking heap of trash.


End file.
